A Broken Promise
by FMA4EVER
Summary: What happens when Arkarian goes on a simple mission, but goes missing without a trace? What will Isabel do to save him? Set after The Dark.
1. Prologue

A Broken Promise

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own this book.

* * *

"Why are you leaving?" Isabel asks as she follows Arkarian around his chambers.

"Isabel, don't worry. I'm just going on a mission. Lorian thins that Marduke will be going to the year Washington is born. He's going to try to kill him before he becomes America's first president," Arkarian explains as he stares contently into the hologram sphere showing the early 1800's.

"Why can't I come?" Isabel asks.

Arkarian turns to face Isabel and softly says, "Because we…I can't afford to lose you."

Isabel smiles and Arkarian pulls her into a loving embrace and softly strokes her hair.

"Promise me something Arkarian," Isabel whispers into Arkarian's chest.

"What?"

"Promise that you'll come back," Isabel whispers as a tear falls down her face.

Arkarian lifts Isabel's chin with his finger and gently wipes her tear away with his thumb.

He closes the gap between them and slowly kisses her.

When they separate to breathe he whispers, "I promise."

* * *

"Isabel…we need to tell you something," Ethan says on the phone.

"Ethan! It's two in the morning! What is it?" Isabel replies irritated.

"It's Arkarian…he's gone…we can't find him…," Ethan finally says.

Isabel is silent except for the few stray tears that fall from her brown eyes.

* * *

**Review and I might continue it…**


	2. Isabel

A Broken Promise

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own GOT! If I did however, Rochelle would still be alive and with Ethan, Isabel and Arkarian would be married, and Lorian and Lady Arabella would have gotten together in the first book…so now you know I don't own this book…yay me…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Isabel **

I continue to walk up to Arkarian's chambers expecting him to be there and welcome me with open arms. Tears threaten to fall at the thought of Arkarian, my soul mate, not there. I won't let them fall…I can't. I won't let anyone see me weak. I'll be strong…for Arkarian's sake.

I walk through the entrance of the mountain with ease and hurry to the center of the room with all the NASA like equipment.

"What are we going to do?" I ask out loud.

Matt, Ethan, Shaun, and Jimmy look to me as if I'm crazy.

"What? We need to find him!" I yell.

Ethan walks up to me and says softly, "Isabel…you don't understand…we can't find him at all…"

"What do you mean?" I ask shakily.

"After he successfully completed his mission and called for Marcus…he disappeared…" Shaun explains.

"Mr. Carter was watching over him?" I ask.

"Yes…" Jimmy replies slowly.

I look to the ground and reply softly, "It's his fault then…"

"What?" Matt asks.

Ethan comes over to me and places his hand on my shoulder and says, "Calm down Isabel…you're just not thinking strait."

I yank my shoulder from underneath his touch and say, "I'm thinking…"

I fall to the floor as pain shoots through me like never before. I hear voices calling my name, but they soon fade as an image comes before me… There are many trees and tons of snow on the ground around me and among the trees. I look to the ground and see a bright red trail of blood heading toward the base of the tree where there seems to be a…man!

I run as fast as I can to him and can make out the bright blue hair and pale skin…It must be Arkarian! I get to my knees as I push snow of him, but can't. My hands go through him. Suddenly, a man on a horse comes over and pulls Arkarian by the collar. I can see that Arkarian's skin looks different…more green…like what Matt looked like when he was taken to the past in his mortal body! I try to free Arkarian from his grasp, but suddenly the image fades from me…

I open my eyes and find Shaun, Jimmy, Ethan, and Matt looking at me with worried expressions.

I know now that the images were too real to be anything else. I had a vision…

**TBC**

**Sorry it was short! Review plz!**


	3. Matt

A Broken Promise

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own GOT!

**Matt**

This is just great! Ethan, Isabel, and I just got done saving Arkarian's butt and now he goes missing...AGAIN!

Isabel has just fallen to the floor and had a vision, but when she is about to tell us, Ethan says I shouldn't be in the room...thanks buddy!

So, now I'm on my way down the mountain to my house. And I'm not afraid to say that I'm angry.

I continue till I walk through the door and up to my room. I fall into my bed and thoughts of Isabel and Arkarian fill my head. Ugghhh...

I mean I want Isabel to be happy, but Arkarian is 600 years old! He has got to have some "experience" in a few subjects and some of those subjects I don't want Isabel to know!

And I'm also naturally protective or "suffocating" as Isabel loves to call it.

My thoughts are intterrupted when I hear someone run up the stairs and into Isabel's room. I get up quickly and walk to Isabel's room and lean against the doorway. Isabel runs from inside her closet and jumps when she sees me.

"Hi," I greet.

"Don't scare me like that!" Isabel scolds.

"What are we doing?" I ask.

"I'm going back to Arkarian's chambers to go to Athens with Ethan. You are staying here and covering for me," Isabel explains as she pushes past me.

"I'm going!" I say defensivly.

Isabel stops midway down the stairs and replies harshly, "No Matt! I need to do this on my own!"

"Why are you so stubborn?" I yell.

"I'm not! I just don't need "daddy" watching out for me this time!" Isabel yells.

I stop dead in my tracks. Ouch. That hurt.

Isabel's face goes from anger to regret.

"Matt..." Isabel begins.

"No!" I interrupt. "Go! And find your precious soulmate!"

**TBC**

**Review and I'll continue...**


	4. Demons

A Broken Promise

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own GOT!

**Isabel **

I'm walking back up to Arkarian's chambers so that Ethan and me can go and try to find him.

As I continue to walk, thoughts of Matt and the way I treated him fill my head. The things I said to him were so cruel and mean. I wish with all my heart I could take them back, but I know that I can't. What's done is done and I can do nothing about it.

I make it through the opening in the mountain and down the candle lit hall till I see Ethan.

"Hey," I say quietly.

"Isabel! Come here!" Ethan pushes me into the main chambers with all of Arkarian's equipment and I see what has Ethan all worked up.

The sphere that Arkarian uses to watch certain time periods is spinning out of control.

"What does this mean?" I ask carefully.

"It means a portal might be opening somewhere…somewhere big…"

Ethan's words aren't the things that make shivers go up and down my spine or the fact that my hair is standing on end. But the way he says them, makes my heart skip a beat.

"Where…where do you think?" I ask.

"I'm not sure…do you remember anything from your vision that might give us a clue?" Ethan asks.

I think back to my vision and try to recall anything that may help.

"There was lots of snow. And there was a man on a black horse…"

"Can you remember what the man looked like?" Ethan asks.

"He was wearing a black cape and black gloves so I couldn't see his face," I reply.

"This is not good…" Ethan whispers under his breath.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I think Lathenia…no…it couldn't be possible!" Ethan says, mostly to himself.

"What Ethan?" I ask irritated.

"I think Lathenia has figures out how to control her demons…." Ethan replies as the blood in his face quickly disappears.

**To Be Continued…**

**Sorry it was short! I'll write more next time if you review!**


	5. Wyatt

A Broken Promise

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own GOT!

* * *

**Isabel **

"What?" I manage to stutter.

"Demons… I think Lathenia has figured out how to control them," Ethan replies slowly.

"I know that! But what are demons?" I ask.

Ethan begins to pace up and down the room, and then back again. It takes awhile before he is finally ready to answer me, but I'm not so sure I want the answer.

"These demons are evil, foul creatures. If they were ever set free in our world, let alone the past…the universe would fall apart. No dimension is ready for that yet and probably never will…" Ethan explains.

My mind drifts off and the prospect of something terrible begins to take form in my brain. The thought of Arkarian, my soul mate, alone with one of those demons makes me shake.

"Isabel? Are you all right? You're shaking," Ethan asks concerned.

My eyes float to him and I immediately fall into his open arms.

Tears hit the back of my eyes, but I stubbornly push them away.

"Ethan? What if we can't save him this time? What if…what if…" I try to say, but can't finish.

"We will get him back," Ethan replies almost trying to convince himself, more than me.

**Arkarian **

I wake in a dark room and I feel like I'm lying on the mattress. My ribs hurt like hell and I feel like I'm bleeding from the side of my neck down to my hip. I take my hand and feel the long cut and realize that it is more serious than what I expected. I try to sit up, but realize I'm not alone when I hear someone say, "Ah, so you're awake…"

"Where am I?" I demand.

"My! So impatient!" The voice replies again.

"Who are you?" I ask angrily.

"My name is Wyatt and I work for the Order," Wyatt replies.

Who is this guy? Why would he just tell me all about him? His name? Who he works for? This makes no sense..

"Why am I here?" I demand, making sure my thoughts are completely screened.

"You are here, because of your beautiful soul mate…" Wyatt replies sweetly.

He makes me sick…

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"Oh come now! You know that mission was assigned for Isabel, but you took it at the last minute. Why? Because you knew how badly I wanted her…" He replies through gritted.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Review plz!**


	6. Mine

A Broken Promise

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own GOT!

A/N: Sooooo sorry I haven't updated! I plan on this being really long to make up for it! Thank you for your patience.

* * *

**Arkarian**

"Oh come now! You know that mission was assigned for Isabel, but you took it at the last minute. Why? Because you knew how badly I wanted her…" He replies through gritted teeth.

"Who are you?" I demand.

"I'm Wyatt…the one you stole Isabel from," He replies angrily.

"I didn't steal Isabel from anyone," I disagree.

"She was supposed to work for the order. Be my Apprentice and _mine_ in general!" He hisses.

I take a deep breath and suppress my anger. I'm too weak to physically fight him, but if I could I would rip his heart out.

"What do you mean?" I ask. "She is in the prophecy. She was born Named. And she is _my _soul-mate."

In a flash, he is over me with a dagger to my throat. I feel him break the skin and a drop of warm blood make its way down my throat and on to my chest.

"You are a nuisance," He growls.

I take a moment to look over him. He has blonde hair and green eyes with a mix of yellow…strange.

He finally lets me go and says, "Your days are numbered Arkarian. And the days until Isabel is in my arms, are counting down…"

**Isabel**

Ethan and I are on our way back to my house. Ethan explained that we need to visit Athens to talk with the Immortal and get a rescue plan in motion.

We walk up the steps and Ethan gives me a hug goodbye and I walk in.

"Hey darling! How ya doing?" Jimmy asks me as I walk into the kitchen where Matt and Mum are washing the dishes.

"You missed dinner. Is everything alright?" Mum asks.

"Yeah, fine," I lie.

I look to Matt and he gives me the worst glare ever. I do deserve it. I should have never said such mean things to him.

I look back to Jimmy and give him a "GetMumOutOfHereWeNeedToTalkAboutTheGaurd" look.

He takes the hint and says to Mum, "Why don't you let me take care of that sweetie. You look tired."

"Oh that'd be great Jimmy!" Mum replies as she gives him a kiss. "Goodnight."

I make sure she is up the stairs and begin to talk when Matt interrupts me.

"Did you have to kiss her?"

"Matt…this isn't the time nor place," Jimmy reasons as he begins to finish up the dishes.

"Matt, Jimmy. We need to go to Athens. Tonight," I interrupt.

"Why should I go? You don't need me!" Matt replies bitterly.

"Of course we need you! You are the leader of the Named," Jimmy explains.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm the leader and I don't have any powers. A lot of good that'll do me," Matt complains.

"Matt," I say as I give him a hug. "I need you…"

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Aww! Sibling love! Anyhow, review please!**


	7. Immortal

A Broken Promise

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own GOT!

* * *

**Matt**

"Yeah, yeah. I'm the leader and I don't have any powers. A lot of good that'll do me," I complain.

"Matt," Isabel says as she gives me a hug. "I need you…"

The words hit me hard and make me feel a little better.

"You…you do?" I ask just to make sure.

Isabel looks and her big brown eyes find mine, "Of course I need you."

Jimmy finishes the dishes in record time and we are all off to are own rooms, ready to got to sleep and then go to Athens.

I lie down, but find that sleep is not coming as easily as I would like it.

My thoughts jump from one subject to another until they rest on Neriah. I don't know why I'm thinking about her, but she has been grabbing my thoughts ever since I first laid eyes on her. She's so beautiful and talented and smart and kind and sweet and Dillon's….

This thought makes me sick. How could Dillon deserve such a beautiful creature? Now I'm sounding envious, but I am! I want Neriah, but I made a deal that I would only be friends with her to Dillon. What a stupid deal!

Now I really can't go to sleep. I walk into Isabel's room to see if she has fallen asleep yet. I walk in and find her sleeping peacefully and decide to go back to my room and not keep the Tribunal waiting, when I hear, "Arkarian…"

So, she hasn't made the transfer to Athens yet.

I listen a little longer and hear, "Where are you? No…No…No!" And she shoots up in her bed with tears running down her cheeks.

"Isabel? What's wrong?" I ask as I try to keep her quiet so she won't wake Mum.

"It's Arkarian! He's in trouble! Matt he needs you!" She says panicked.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"Matt, the man that kidnapped Arkarian…he's Immortal…" Isabel whispers.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Review and I'll update!**


	8. Lathenia's Son

A Broken Promise

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own GOT!

* * *

**Matt**

"Matt, the man that kidnapped Arkarian…he's Immortal…" Isabel whispers.

"What? Are you sure?" I ask.

"Yes! I saw it in a vision. The man's name is Wyatt and he is Immortal through Lathenia…" Isabel says breathlessly. "She did the same thing Lorain did. She made sure there would be an heir left behind for her."

"How do you know?" I ask, still in shock.

"Matt…she called him her son…" Isabel says with tears steaming down her cheeks.

"We need to get to Athens and let Lorian know," I say.

"Ok…can you leave the light on…I'm still a little freaked," Isabel whispers as she gets under the covers.

Did I just hear that right? Isabel Becket wants me to leave the lights on?

That vision really must have freaked her out for her to be acting like this.

**Isabel**

We make to Athens in record time and instead of going through the proper way, I barge into the Tribunal room with a Matt at my heels.

"Isabel? What are you doing get back here!" Matt whispers fiercely.

I fast walk up to Lorian and say, "Lathenia has a son and he kidnapped Arkarian."

"Wha…what?" Lorian asks speechless.

I've never seen the Immortal at loss for words.

"Are you sure?" He asks, just like Matt had.

"I had a vision," I answer surely, looking down for fear of meeting the great Immortal's gaze.

"I was afraid of this…Can you recall the vision for me?" Lorain asks. Well, more liked commanded.

"Yes my Lord," And I close my eyes and begin to recall the nightmare too real to be only a dream that I experienced before.

_I'm running through a dark forest screaming out Arkarian's name. I scream over and over again, but get no reply._

_Suddenly, I hear someone whisper, "Isabel…. Isabel…. Isabel…come to me…"_

_I turn around, but see no one and, yet I continue to hear someone call out my name._

"_He's here Isabel! He's here waiting for you!"_

_I run through the trees once again, looking for anyone, but especially Arkarian._

_I continue to run till I fall to the ground. I look up and find a man in a dark cape, with black gloves on. He pulls me up and I try to get away, but my efforts are in vain._

_He says, "Come with me…or he dies…"_

"_Why? Who are you? What do you want?" I muster._

"_I'm Wyatt, Lathenia's son. I want you…and if you don't come…I kill him…"_

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Review and I'll update!**


	9. I Will Have Her

A Broken Promise

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own GOT!

* * *

**Isabel**

I open my eyes and find that the Immortal looks a bit shocked.

"I knew she would do something like this…" Lorain says aloud as he rubs his temples.

"Alright, they are in the past from what I can tell and because of your last vision. Ethan told me about it and I assume he is somewhere in the 1600 to 1700's," Lorian explains.

"Let me find him," I say firmly. "It was my mission and he went for me. I should at least go and bring him home."

"No," Lorian replies forcefully.

"No? Why? I rescued him before and I can do it again!" I yell.

The Immortal meets my gaze and suddenly I feel dizzy and need to sit down. I start to fall backwards, but Matt is there to catch me. He places me on a stool that Lorian made appear and I already know that this is one of Arkarian's stools that he made as a boy.

"Please my lord. Let me find him," I plead with my head down.

"No. Arkarian and the Tribunal, including me, knew that this was your mission, but we also know that an Order member wanted you. We did not know why and even though I questioned my sister's intensions, we were still going to let you go. But at the last minute, Arkarian demanded that you should not go. He knew someone had to, so he went," Lorian explains.

By the time the Immortal finishes, tears hit the back of my eye. His disappearance was all my fault. I shouldn't have let him go. And now…we don't know where he is or what sort of condition he is in…. and it is all my fault.

"For now Isabel, I need you to stay home and continue your normal life. We don't want the Order to get suspicious. I will do all that I can to get my son back and your soul mate…" Lorian finishes as a tear falls down my cheek.

**Arkarian**

I open my eyes and find that I am now in a dungeon and I am chained to the wall. My wrists are chained above me and my ankles are chained below me. I try to move, but my body aches too much and it hits me hard.

I take a deep breath and begin to choke at the strong stench that hits my nostrils and the back of my throat. I try not to vomit, even though there is nothing left to vomit. I already did that earlier.

I look at my surroundings and find hay and a few rats and their droppings. I try to speak, but my voice is very hoarse.

"Is anyone there?" I ask.

Silence.

I close my eyes and try to remember what happened last.

Wyatt told how much he hated me for taking Isabel and….Isabel!

How could I forget? I need to contact her. To make sure she won't some looking for me. I want her to let me die, so that she can live and defeat Lathenia along side with the Named.

Suddenly, the door opens and I "play dead" for a bit. I hear footsteps and suddenly, someone kicks me in the ribs and without my arms to protect them, they break.

I groan and open my eyes to find Wyatt staring me down.

"What?" I ask coldly.

"I need you to contact Isabel," He replies.

"Why?" I ask with my thoughts perfectly screened.

"So she will come to me," He says seductively.

"Over my dead body," I hiss.

He slaps me in the face and then punches my stomach.

"Contact her," He orders.

"I'd rather die than leave Isabel with you," I say before I cough up blood.

"Fine. Have it your way. I had to ask," Wyatt says while walking away.

"What are you going to do?" I ask before he completely disappears behind the door.

He looks at me and smirks, " I will get her here, Arkarian. By all means necessary…"

* * *

**TBC**

**R&R and I will update faster and longer!**

**Sorry this chapter wasn't too long, I'm tired and still have a ton to update on!**


	10. I Only Hope

A Broken Promise

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own GOT!

* * *

**Isabel **

I wake in my bed and the memory of yesterday comes flooding back. Arkarian, my soul mate, is lost in time and I can't save him. He's also running out of time. What have I done?

My heart begins to race as I race out of bed and down the stairs and out the door before anyone can stop me. I continue to run till I reach Arkarian's chambers. I stand still as I walk toward the rock that always gave me hope. The rock that would allow me to see Arkarian whenever I wished.

Goose bumps rise on my skin as a gust of wind blows through me and I realize that I'm still in my pajamas. I rub my arms to escape the chill and then walk toward the entry way and through the candle lit hallway. I walk into the center of the mountain where I find all of the equipment that Arkarian uses to look into the past.

I look to the sphere and find a time period. It looks like a time before man. I search further, but to my surprise find a mansion and a stable. I look closer and…I see the man from my vision! Arkarian is there! He's in that time period!

**Wyatt**

I must find her. I must have her. She will be of great help to the Order. Mother will be very impressed with me. Having a healer on our side will greatly increase our numbers and our strength. I also have to destroy _him_. He doesn't even deserve her. She's beautiful, graceful, and quite a fighter. She will do well as my queen. Soon, she will come to rescue him and then I will kidnap her. She will see how better off she is with me than that ageless truth seer and will fall for me. And if that doesn't work, there is always trickery. I only hope that everything will go as planned.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**So I know that this is short and everything, but I haven't been getting many reviews, but I will continue to update and I'll try really hard to make the chapters longer, but this one needs to be short. Thank you.**

**R&R!**


	11. I Am Going

A Broken Promise

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own GOT!

* * *

**Isabel **

I have called a meeting with the Tribunal about what I saw in the sphere. I wait in the courtyard where Lady Arabella appears before me.

"My Lady!" I exclaim.

"I'm so sorry Isabel. I didn't mean to startle you," She says softly and…sadly.

It's no wonder she looks so gloomy. With Arkarian kidnapped for the second time and figuring out that Lathenia did have a son, everyone is stressed. Especially Lorian.

"Isabel, do not worry about anyone, but yourself. We are fine," Arabella says.

Oh great! I forgot to screen my thoughts… why is this happening to me?

"Isabel, don't worry so much. You know how strong Arkarian is. We're going to bring him home. Don't fret," Lady Arabella says calmingly as she leads me into the Tribunal where it seems they are ready to begin.

I take my seat next to Ethan and then take a deep breath. Ethan takes my hand and whispers, "You'll be fine. This isn't the first time…"

Soon, the meeting comes to order and I find myself in the center of the room, pleading my case.

"My Lord, I know where Arkarian is," I say with confidence.

"Yes, as do we," Lorian replies.

I look down to avoid the Immortal's gaze and continue, "Then all that is left to do is to go and bring him home."

"You sound as if you are going," Lorian states.

"What? I am going!" I shout.

Whispers erupt throughout the crowd at my outburst. I look down again as Lorian continues.

"Isabel, you are a vital member to the Guard. We can't afford to loose both you and Arkarian…"

"But it's my fault he is gone. I should be the one to go. It's my responsibility," I reply stubbornly.

"No! You will stay here and that's final!" Lorian replies forcefully, not giving me the chance to continue. "To insure you safety, you will stay here in Athens until further notice. Lathenia's son wants you and for now, we don't know why. It'll be too dangerous for you to stay home."

"What about school and my mum?" I ask.

"Jimmy will take care of it," Lorian replies as the meeting comes to an end.

"Wait!" I call out.

"Yes?" Lorian asks.

"Who's going to get him?" I ask.

There's a moment of silence before Lorian answers.

"I am going…" Lorian replies as whispers and gasps erupt through the room.

* * *

**To Be Continued… **

**Review please!**

**I know it was short, but bear with me here. I am trying. My dad's cancer came back for the 2nd time. I'm kinda stressed. Please pray for him!**


	12. To Keep A Promise

A Broken Promise

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own GOT!

* * *

**Arkarian **

I wake to someone shaking me violently. I open my eyes a bit and find Wyatt's gaze meet mine.

"Wake up you useless pig," Wyatt yells as he kicks me in the stomach.

"Is that any way to greet your cousin?" I ask sarcastically before I cough up some more blood.

"He's here…and they brought help," Wyatt continues as if I said nothing.

He disappears beyond the door and a deathly silence flows. What did e mean by "he " came and who is the "help"?

Soon, four wren interrupt my thoughts and circle around me. One comes in with a bat of some sort. I know oh too well about what is to come. They plan to beat me till I reach unconsciousness. They begin to beat me and there is nothing that I can do to protect my vital organs.

Everything begins to blur and I almost reach unconsciousness till I hear the voice that I haven't heard in a long time.

"Arkarian!" Is all I hear and then everything goes black…

**Lorian **

I run through the castle as fast as my legs can carry me. Along with me are Lord Penbarin and Lady Arabella. It would have been much easier if we could have used our wings, but the barrier didn't allow it.

I once again yell my son's name in hopes that I will get a response.

Nothing.

"My Lord. What will we do when we find Lathenia's son?" Penbarin asks me.

I remain silent and let that be that. I hear him sigh from behind me, but he keeps his mouth and thoughts quiet.

We continue to run till a door opens and we halt.

"Who are you?" I demand.

He walks into the hall, but says nothing.

"Who are you?" I ask angrily. "Where is my son?"

He looks up and I immediately know whom he is.

This man, this vile creature who stole my son in an attempt to steal one of the Guard's healers for himself… this man who is my nephew, my sister's son…is him…the man that I trained for three hundred years. I should have known that he is her son. How could I be so careless?

"My name is Wyatt and your son is near death. Being in the past in his mortal body for so long…it surprises me that he has made it this long without succumbing to death. He really is your son alright…" Wyatt laughs evilly.

"Arabella…Penbarin…leave now…find Arkarian and take him home," I order.

Penbarin uses his wings and disappears, but Lady Arabella stays by my side.

"Arabella, go," I say through gritted teeth.

"Not without you," she replies stubbornly.

"Leave, before I make you," I order as I look into her eyes and wonder for the millionth time about how I am able to remain genderless for so long.

I quickly look away and meet the gaze of my enemy.

"I will ask once more. Where is my son?" I demand as Arabella uses her wings and joins Penbarin in their search for Arkarian.

"He's good and well. Don't worry. But he won't remain well if you don't do as I say," Wyatt replies.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"Isabel," He answers nonchalantly.

"You do know that she is Arkarian's soul mate, don't you?" I ask.

"Don't patronize me! I want her as my queen. And I can take care of the soul mate thing. You will erase her memory. You've done it before. This shall be no different. After you erase her memory, you will bring her to me and I will give you Arkarian," Wyatt replies.

"I will do no such thing! And you know that Arkarian is already in Athens in a healing room right now!" I exclaim knowing full well that Arabella and Penbarin have found Arkarian and have taken him home. It was all apart of the plan.

"What do you mean?" Wyatt asks shocked.

"We had it planned from the beginning. I already knew that you existed. I already knew about how jealous you get. You hated Arkarian from the moment you met him. He is the pride of the Guard. My son. Not only was he my prime apprentice, but he found his soul mate and saved her, but you weren't so fortunate. Your soul mate died as well. In the past and in almost the same conditions. But you didn't call her name in time. She crossed the bridge and you were left alone. Also, Isabel is a striking resemblance in appearance and skills. Both healers and both have brown eyes. When you saw her on the mission to save Arkarian's mother when she was six years old, you thought she was your Adeline. You had to make my son pay for having everything you wanted, but in the end, you lost…" I explain.

By now, Wyatt has collapsed and is on his hands and knees.

"You won't stop me! I'll make her mine!" Wyatt screams as I use my powers to send him to Athens to be questioned.

"How could you take my son away?" I hear a voice from behind me whisper.

I turn and find my sister.

"Lathenia. I thought you would be in the Underworld," I say calmly.

"Shut up! Where is my son?" She yells furiously.

"Away from you," I whisper as I transport myself back to Athens and into the healing room where my son is being healed in.

**Arkarian **

I wake to the sound of someone's sweet voice whispering my name.

"Arkarian? Arkarian? Can you hear me?"

I open my eyes and my violet eyes meet warm brown ones.

"Isabel…"

"How do you feel?" She asks.

I sit up in my bed as best I can.

"Much better now that you are here," I reply as I pull Isabel into a long awaited kiss. It feels like many blissful hours, maybe even years, pass by before we break apart.

"Where is Wyatt?" I ask as I catch my breath.

Isabel leans into me and I wrap my arms around her slender form.

"He is being questioned and then he will be sentenced to death," Isabel whispers.

"How are you?" I ask.

"Fine. Next time, don't go alone. Promise me," Isabel says softly.

"I promise," I say with the full intent on never breaking another promise to her again.

* * *

**The End**

**Please review and thanks to everyone who reviewed! They meant a lot!**


End file.
